powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom (1998 TV series)
Blossom '(voiced by Catherine Cavadini ) is one of the three main characters in animated television series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Description Appearance Blossom is the leader of The Powerpuff Girls. She is seen as the "whole package", but fans unfortunately dislike her because of her bossy personality. She wears a bright pink dress with a black stripe an stockings with mary janes. She has long fiery red hair put in with a ponytail. Followed by her heart barrette and her large red bow. As her teenage sef she wears a dark pink t- shirt that shows half of her body. She has long red pants with a yellow, pink, and red belt. She also wears light pink sandals. As her accessory she wears a pink watch. Like her sisters as teenagers she also does have long eyelasshes. Her hair is still put in a ponytail but it is in a bob. Personality At times, she can be vain and over-bearing, and frequently bossy over her sisters. Despite this, she loves to play peace-maker over her sisters if they fight, even though she is quick to argue with Buttercup. She plays mom often between her sisters, especially on Bubbles. She comforts them and gives them plans. She always gives the first blow to villians such as Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Sedusa, Sandman, Electro, Shocker, Rhino, Hammerhead, Hobgoblin, Doctor Octopus, Snowman, Venom, Carnage, Magneto, Juggernaut, Toad, Deadpool, Scortcher, Kingpin, Hydro-Man, Green Goblin, Vulture, Scorpion, Pyro and Chameleon and always speaks for her sisters. Her personality is everything nice. Blossom is also shown to have the most book-smarts. One example is in episode "The Bare Facts" when she said when the phone rang she was reading how to speak Chinese. Also in episode "Power-Noia Blossom was having nightmares because of an up-coming test at school that she didn't study for (her crime-fighting). She also said in this episode that she had never gotten an F. This probably means that Blossom is the most book smart student in Ms. Keane's class. Magical Abilities Her magical ability is ice-breath, and this made her sisters jealous. She hates to be wrong, and never shows her emotions unless very upset. She plans everything out, and speaks in a business-like way to Professor Utonium and others. She doesn't beat around the bush, and is always in front of the center of her sisters. She is careful and loves rules, and, in the episode "Fallen Arches", believed in respecting old people, which made her sisters angry. She appears to be closer to Bubbles than Buttercup, and likes to fight with Buttercup more than Bubbles. She is usually the center of attention, and refers to her sisters as 'Girls.' All in all, she is a very cool and smart but ditsy and arrogant girl. In the episode "Oops, I Did it Again", the Professor was dreaming that The Powerpuff Girls had no powers. That version of Blossom was named Bertha in that episode. Even though she's very smart, she failed the SATs test in Him Diddle Riddle. Likes and Hates Likes *Making plans *Going to school *Pink / Red *Solving crimes *Being a leader *Being a superhero *Math *Chemistry *Algorithms Hates *Crime and villians *Hammerhead's violence *Vulture and Goblin Noir's physical appearance *Sandman *Being a "jinx" (Not so Awesome Blossom) *Crime Master *Failing tests *Watching her sisters fight *Jojo *Having her hair butchered (The Mane Event) *Being Stupid Alter-ego In Super Zeroes, Blossom's alter-ego superheroine is '''Liberty Belle. She is dressed in a gold-plated "eagle" hairbow, a "stars and stripes" dress, a blue bodysuit with a big white star on the front, blue shoes, a long red turtleneck cape that hides her ponytail, a star-shaped hairclip when seen from behind and gold bracelets. She constrains foes with her "Larriet of Guilt". She chose this person after reading a comic of her favorite superheroine Freedom Girl (inspired by Wonder Girl). Her mode of transportation is via driving her Freedom Mobile designed in red, white, and blue stars and stripes. It is a large blue car with red and white stripes on the hood, big gold wings in back, a white star on each side, and a jet exhaust nozzle mounted on the back of it. The picture in the "Magical Abilities" section and this section' is Blossom's/Liberty Belle's Powerpuff Girls Z version.' Magical Abilities Her magical power is "ice breath" as revealed in the episode Ice Sore, though in the same episode she has been known to breathe fire, like Bubbles. In "Ice Sore". Surprised by her new power, Bubbles and Buttercup became very jealous of their sister. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese. (revealed in Little Ms. Interprets", contrary to Bubbles's knowledge of many foreign languages). She can also read Chinese (revealed in The Bare Facts and Cover Up). Blossom, on many occasions and through out the series, has shown she is a genius, using her smarts from everything to having science toys and showing it off at school, and on some occasions saving Earth. Powerpuff Girls Z In Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom's name is Hyper Blossom who is voiced by Nicole Bouma . Hyper Blossom was the first of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad to be hit by the white Z-ray and is the main character of the series. She uses a yo-yo. Like the original, she's the self-proclaimed leader of the team. However, she is not as intelligent as the original, is a bit boy-crazy, given to future husbands and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Powered Buttercup. Hyper Blossom was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo Z at the park after buying sweets. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very angry. Although she is often easily distracted and has been known to whine, Hyper Blossom tries her best to protect New Townsville, lead the team, and help the other Powerpuff Girls Z regardless of her situation (in one instance, when Hyper Blossom loses her all of her powers for the episode, she tries to fight alongside Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup wearing Powered Buttercup's dad's spare wrestling mask). She is always completely perfect, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the Powerpuff Girls Z squad is having trouble with. She is completely close to Chomping Bullet. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts. Hyper Blossom uses a yo-yo, the string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Hyper Blossom control over its movements. Hyper Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Hyper Blossom currently has the most attacks of any of the 3 Powerpuff Girls Z. She introduces a new attack every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attacks are, "Strawberry Daifuku Spin", "Ice Cream Shoot", "Shooting Yo-yo" and "Wedding Cake Shoot". Hyper Blossom has no real main attack as she will use a different attack every episode, but many of the attacks resemble the "Shooting Yo-yo" and "Spinning Yo-yo" attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. Hyper Blossom, like the American cartoon Blossom, can throw her bow like a bomb at the enemy.She dosent look exactly like blossom because she has lon strawbarry blonde hair Trivia *Blossom is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair. *Blossom's pink color may be a reference to the leaders usually wearing red or a shade of red in Super Sentai and many similar shows of Japanese origin (Pink is a lighter shade of red, which was likely chosen to look more feminine). *Blossom is unfortunately the least favorited Powerpuff girl, proven by online polls. This is in stark contrast to Power Rangers/Super Sentai, where the Red Ranger (who is usually the leader) is usually the favorite by fans. *She is very active when she sees comic books and action figures! Category:Characters Category:Villains